


A pleasant surprise

by Mcswoon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M, Oneshot, Sebastian Michaelis - Freeform, Sebawilliam, sebawill - Freeform, william t spears - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcswoon/pseuds/Mcswoon
Summary: Valentines day is quickly approaching and William seems to be hiding something from Sebastian
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/William T. Spears
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A pleasant surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crap grammer and the fact its kinda rushed- but the world needs more sebawill fluff so here you go

William had been acting strange for weeks. And it was starting to worry Sebastian, he spent all his free time sitting at his desk working on...something. Whenever Sebastian would walk in, he’d quickly put away whatever he was working on. He’d then usually tell Sebastian to leave him alone, which was frustrating for the demon since he wanted to plan a date for valentines day.

One particular evening, William hadn’t noticed Sebastian walk in. Seb noted that he seemed rather focused on whatever he was working on, more focused than usual.

“William.”

William almost immediately threw whatever he was working in in a drawer as quickly as he could. As he went to shut the drawer, he slammed it on his finger, “aH-! Dammit!!!” Will groaned, Sebastian chuckled and walked over,

“Are you alright? You need to pay better attention, I don’t need you injuring yourself-“ he held onto Wills hand.

“Im fine. What do you need?” William squeezed Sebastians hand,

“Well I simply wanted to see what you’re working on.” Sebastian said before reaching for the drawer with his free hand. Will quickly grabbed Sebastians hand and gave him a death glare,

“No. How many times must I tell you it is none of your concern?” Williams eyebrow twitched in annoyance,

“Aw, you don’t trust me~?” Sebastian asked and forced a frown,

“No. Now leave me be.” He said coldly,

“Oh, very well, don’t overwork yourself, dear.” Sebastian said before leaving.

A week later things were the same, which caused Sebastian to grow anxious because the next day was valentines day and William had given them no time to plan anything. He supposed that meant Will didn’t want to do anything special, and although Sebastian didn’t want to force William to do anything, it was disappointing. Was William truly so focused on his work he refused to spend time with his boyfriend?

As he thought that, William came downstairs, “good evening. Its getting rather late. Don’t you agree? Perhaps you should get some rest-“ he said quickly. Which caused Sebastian to grow confused,

“Oh? Whats all of this? The sun is barely beginning to set. And besides, you know I dont need slee-“,

“Be quiet. Im sure even demons need rest every once in a while, now come on.” William was absolutely planning something and he was doing a shit job at hiding it. Sebastian chuckled,

“Fine fine- Although I can’t help but wonder what you have planned~”

William just began dragging Sebastian to their room, “I have nothing planned. Now go to sleep.”

Sebastian, who was eager to see what William was so set on hiding just nodded, “if you insist. Goodnight, darling.”

“Goodnight.” William said before quickly leaving their room. Sebastian fell asleep rather quickly, William was right, he did need the sleep.

The next morning, Sebastian awoke to the smell of pancakes, and when he rolled over, William wasn’t there. Sebastian got up and headed downstairs. He was greeted with the sight of William preparing some pancakes, and the table was set up with a red table cloth, and some lit candles in the middle and a wrapped present on one of the chairs. William was wearing a pink apron,

“Oh? Whats all of this~?” Sebastian smiled, it wasn’t his usual smirk, it was a genuine smile. The shinigami turned around,

“Ah, good morning, demon. I...was simply preparing some breakfast for the two of us...for..valentines day...” Will said sheepishly, as he began to blush. Sebastian didn’t have the heart to tell Will that demons didn’t eat human food, so he simply walked over and pulled Will into a hug,

“Its all beautiful, darling...words cannot describe how grateful I am.” He kissed William on the forehead, “is this why you forced me to go to sleep last night?”

“It is...actually.” Will admitted, “I wanted to surprise you.” He said as he finished making the pancakes,

“Well, this is all truly wonderful, thank you.” Sebastian said genuinely. They sat down at the table with their breakfast, and began speaking about whatever. Soon, Sebastian pointed out the present, “and is that for me?”

William nodded, “its what I’ve been working on these past few weeks.”

“Oh? Well then, I cant wait to see it~” Sebastian said as he grabbed the present. He opened it to reveal a small pigeon plushie. He was shocked at first, but then remembered he was dating William T Spears, of course he’d do something as adorable as giving him a pigeon plush, “you...made this?”

William nodded sheepishly, “I-I apologize if it isn’t up to your standard I-“

“Its absolutely adorable. Thank you...I truly mean it.” It was rare for Sebastian to be this genuine, so William began to blush,

“Thank you. Im glad you like it.”,

“Goodness...and here I thought you didn’t want to celebrate valentines day. I apologize for not getting you anything.” The next thing Sebastian knew, William was hugging him,

“You already do so much for me, it’s alright. I love you.”

Sebastian smiled and closed his eyes, “I love you, too.”


End file.
